The Flare
by Fanlover14
Summary: Terrifying by Day, Deadly by Night. Are these the standards a young man can live with in a city rocked with a deadly plague? Slash. Guy/Guy. Don't Like, Don't Read.
1. Guilt

**Kind of a original idea, I really hope you guys like! I don't own any rights to Dying Light or MBAV!**

December 20th, 2014

"New reports are coming in out of the city of Harran, India. Indian officials have confirmed the outbreak of a new and unseen before contagion spreading rapidly throughout the downtown area." Dubai, India

December 31st, 2014

"The local government's Ministry of Defense has taken it upon itself to erect a quarantine rule shortly following the outbreak. Many are calling this act both barbaric and inhumane to the rest of the surviving non-infected still within the quarantine zone." New York City, United States

January 12th, 2015

"The GRE continues to make air drops of supplies to the local survivors within the city of Harran as the CDC and WHO continue their global wide debate on whether or not to permanently neutralize the city in order to stem the tide of this lethal virus." Beijing, China

February 20th, 2015

"The eyes of the world have been glued to the city of Harran for the past two months after a deadly outbreak struck the city. The world has been split in two as world leaders try and make a decision on what to do with the quarantined city, whether by the proposed plan by the Ministry of Defense or by way of the virus, one thing is certain: Harran's days are numbered." Cape Town, South Africa

February 25th, 2015

Ethan Morgan stared out at the distant city of Harran, smoke still billowing from the streets and buildings as it had been for the past two months. He could see the light of the setting sun reflecting off of the quarantine walls, high concrete and steel walls cutting the city in two. He raised a hand to his face as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, his mother's voice rattling on behind him.

"Ethan Morgan, are you even listening to me?" came the blonde haired woman's voice, Ethan turning around with a sigh as he watched his mother stand in the doorway to their kitchen as she held a rag in one hand and a pot in another.

"Sorry mom, my mind's just kind of elsewhere at the moment. What were you saying again?" Ethan pondered, walking over to a small couch as he plopped down into the cushy fabric.

"I was telling you that you had better quit eating as much as you have been. They have really cracked down on rations for the rest of the remaining city, I just can't feed you like I use to." Samantha Morgan said as she rubbed the inside of the pot with her rag, watching as Ethan propped his legs up onto the coffee table before turning to look at her.

"Tell me again why we didn't leave when we had the chance to?" Ethan asked, his eyes furrowing in frustration as his mother just sighed before leaning her head against the door frame.

"I've told you a thousand times Ethan, we simply did not have the money to just up and leave. We have no living relatives to go to, and we barely make enough to survive here let alone elsewhere in the world. What would you have us do, live on the streets in some other city? The airports were taken over by the GRE anyways, we couldn't have left even if we wanted to. We have a home here, we've built a life here." the woman said, her eyes tired as she wiped some of the accumulating sweat from her brow.

"How do you know all of that couldn't just collapse at any moment! You saw the news reports before the feeds went dark. . .those things just tore through the city and killed anyone and everyone they came across." Ethan hollered out, his mother's face growing agitated as she yelled in anger before throwing down the rag.

"Enough! Now you listen to me and listen well, I stayed because I had no choice! I work my fingers to the bone at the factory just to make sure you can go to school and have a decent meal in your stomach every night. Ethan. . .I love you more than anything else in this world and I wouldn't have kept you here unless I had no choice." his mother said, her voice growing softer as she closed her eyes and rubber her forehead.

"Ethan. . .your eighteen now, I think it's time you start thinking about joining me at the factory. I could really use the extra income for bills, I've already had to sell all of my mother's jewelry just so we can make due. Would you at least think about it sweetie, for me?" Samantha asked, walking over as she took a seat down onto the couch before reaching over and gripping Ethan's knee with a tender hand.

"I guess. . .I'm going to bed. I've got school in the morning, goodnight." Ethan whispered, jumping from the couch just as she leaned in to hug him. He turned his gaze to the side, watching as his mother's face fell before she sighed and stared down at the floor.

"Okay Ethan. . .goodnight. I love you sweetie, so much." Samantha said as she looked up, watching as her son slammed his door shut before she leaned forward and put her hands into her lap. She turned her gaze to the side, the sun setting over the city as the quarantined section of Harran remained pitch black against the remaining city's light.

**Please review!**


	2. Unpaid Debt

**I loved the two reviews that I got on the last chapter, keep them coming!**

The early morning light could be seen peaking over the nearby mountains, it's light bathing the nearby bay area in light as Ethan looked outside of his bedroom window. He slung a back pack over his shoulder, closing the curtains to his room as he turned on his heel and walked out.

"The world must realize that we are not quarantining non-infected as punishment but simply to stem the tide of this lethal pathogen." came a voice as Ethan turned his head to see a politician speaking to the press, the light of several camera's flashing as he rolled his eyes before walking into the kitchen.

"Mom? HEY MOM!" he called out, the sound of cabinets opening and closing as he looked for something small to eat. He wore a small circle in the white linoleum as he paced around in circles, finally sighing in defeat before walking back out of the kitchen. Peering into his mothers bedroom, he could tell she had recently left as steam still hung in the air from her morning shower. Turning back around, he scanned for any signs of where she might be before shrugging it off and walking out the door.

"You'd think she would've at least told me she was leaving for work early." the teen muttered to himself as he walked down the narrow hall, a light flickering as moth's flew around it. He could hear the distant crying of a infant child somewhere in the apartment, walking up to the elevator as he pressed the button. Ethan looked down at his watch before banging his head into the steel doors in frustration, squeezing his knuckles until the skin had turned ghostly white.

"I'm so fucking late!" he groaned, cursing his mother under his breath for not waking him up in time. A shadow moved across the floor behind him before something overtook his head, a pair of hands grabbing his arms as he felt himself shoved into the elevator just as the doors opened.

"Make a sound and you die." came a gruff voice, Ethan's heart suddenly going into overdrive as he felt another pair of arms wrench his arms behind his back. He tried to peer through the sack as light shined in from a few small holes, the elevator doors opening up as the hands shoved him forward. He could feel himself beginning to hyperventilate as he listened to the voices of men whispering to each other in Arabic. A thousand different thoughts began to race through his mind as he whimpered out in pain as the man wrenched his arms further behind his back before shoving him forward, someone's leg kicking his out from under him as he fell forward and felt his face collide with the carpeted floor.

"We've got the boy just like you ordered." the same voice from the elevator said, Ethan suddenly crying out as a foot collided with his ribs.

"Don't hurt him! He hasn't done anything!" came Samantha's voice as Ethan felt a few tears run down his cheeks. He listened to his mother cry out as another foot dealt a blow to his chest again, coughing out as he cried. He opened his eyes as he felt the bag around his head ripped off, his mother tied to a chair in the middle of another apartment as tears ran down her cheeks. A dozen men stood around as a young woman walked out of the nearby bedroom, rubbing a rag over a knife as she cleaned blood off of it. His eyes fell to a pair of legs sticking out of the door, obviously the cleaning woman's legs as he reconsigned the traditional white skirt of the cleaning crew. He felt a warm liquid rush up from his stomach as he spit out bile, his stomach suddenly doing somersaults as he began to cough loudly.

"My son hasn't done anything! Leave him alone!" his mother cried out, her face riddled with bruises and cuts as blood trickled down her cheeks. Ethan watched as the woman stopped at his mother's side, smiling to herself before drawing her arm back and throwing her hand forward as it connected with Samantha's face in a loud slap.

"You know the rules! Payment was due at the end of this week, since you have not paid in cash then we will take him as collateral." the woman sneered, kneeling down as she grabbed Samantha by the chin and directed her gaze towards her.

"Please. . .not my son. He's all I have left! Take anything but him. . .please." the woman begged, Ethan's mind a pool of confusion as he watched the other woman simply throw her head back as she cackled.

"My dear Samantha, you have nothing left to give us. Your penniless, not a penny to your name. You are right though, he is all you have left. A perfect payment if you ask me." the woman said, standing up as Samantha burst into a fit of sobs as she cried out at the woman and shook her head desperately.

"Mom. . .what's happening?!" Ethan cried, yelping in sudden pain as he felt another kick deal a blow to his side once more as he went into a coughing fit once more. He was sure that a rib had cracked in that one, if not a few as he buried his face into the carpet and cried out from the pain.

"Your dear mother hasn't told you of our. . .arrangement?" the woman asked, waltzing over as she knelt down and grabbed his hair, holding his head up for him to look at her.

"Your poor mother here was so down in the financial drain that my men and I. . .loaned her some money to get by. She kept crying on and on about how she had you to take care of and she couldn't let you go without, petty trivial stuff really. We gave your mother a month to pay up what she owed us, and that debt has gone unpaid. I do not like waiting for my money Mr. Morgan, so I see it only fair that I take something just as valuable as payment. Don't you think that's fair? Of course you do." she whispered, chills running down Ethan's back as he felt the woman drag the tip of her knife across his throat. He winced in pain as she dug the knife even deeper, feeling as blood trickled out from the cut and dripped down his neck and past his Adams Apple.

"Leave him alone! Please, I'm begging you!" cried the woman from behind, her voice cracking as she sobbed harder.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me! I would've gotten a job sooner!" the older teen cried out in sorrow, tears falling down his face as he watched his mother stare at him with despair riddled across her face.

"I didn't want you to miss out on being a kid. . .you were my baby boy. I didn't want to ask unless I had to. . .I'm so sorry Ethan." Samantha choked out, wishing nothing more than to hold her baby close to her at that moment. She sniffled back oncoming tears as she watched the realization dawn over Ethan's face, more tears of his own running down his cheeks.

"To teach you a lesson about paying the people you are indebted to, I have decided that my men will give your son here a little vacation in the quarantine zone. Maybe next time you won't forget to give us what you owe." the woman said, her green eyes staring at Ethan as his mother cried out loudly before he felt a lump grow in his throat. He watched as her mouth curved into a wicked smile, her tongue grazing her teeth like a vile snake as she stood up and snapped her fingers at the surrounding men.

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT, TAKE ME! He's my son! Don't take him, I beg you! HE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT!" Samantha cried out as Ethan felt a pair of hands grab his arms as they hoisted him up from the carpet, tears of his own running down his face as he cried out.

"Mom! Don't let them take me!" his voice rang out, feeling as a fist connected with his stomach. His vision blurred as the muscle around his lungs froze up, trying and trying to gasp for air that wouldn't come.

"Ethan! NO! ETHAN!" her voice cried out once again, Ethan's head drooping to the side as the room continued to spin around him. He felt his body go limp as they dragged him out of the room, the mad woman cackling loudly as his mother tried to fight her way out of her bindings. He looked up just as a man punched her across the face, sending her and her chair collapsing to the side before the door slammed shut. He closed his eyes as the overpowering dizziness took over, light turning to dark as his mind finally gave out.

Sundown

Ethan's eyes fluttered open, the consistent sound of a helicopters blades turning as he rolled his head to the side. He shivered at the feeling of cold metal pressing against his cheek, his vision finally stabilizing as he looked out into the distance. The sun could be seen setting over the mountains and what was left of the quarantined section of Harran. The quarantine walls could be seen, the lights of the city beginning to light up as he looked down at the pitch black section he was hovering over.

"Look who's awake, you ready to take a little trip my friend?" came a nearby voice as Ethan painfully turned his neck to see a older man sitting next to him, a rifle in his hands as he puffed on a cigar. He watched as the man brushed off the ash, the glowing embers drifting out of the helicopter in the passing wind.

"What happen to my mother! Let me go!" Ethan spoke, his voice slurred slightly as he rolled his head back around from the dizziness. He suddenly felt as a fist connected with his head, knocking him to the floor as he sputtered out blood.

"I take orders from no one!" the man cried out, half of his sanity clearly already gone as he knelt on top of the teen and twisted his arm back before stomping on it. Ethan screamed in pain as he cried, his voice raspy and airy as he felt the air in his lungs blow out from the extreme pain.

"Stop here, we can drop him off at this rooftop." one of the pilots from up front hollered back, Ethan still sobbing as he felt the previous man grab onto his arm before standing him up. He stared down below at the concrete rooftop of a apartment complex, the streets and alleyways around it already shrouded in darkness as cars littered the road.

"Hope your not afraid of the dark kid, the nightmares come out then!" the man said, grabbing Ethan's arm and cracking it to the side as Ethan hollered out in incredulous pain. He knew the bone had broken that time, his whole body going numb with excruciating pain before he felt the man push him forward. Ethan felt weightless for a split second before his body smashed into the concrete, the air in his lungs being knocked out as he laid there motionless for a second. He couldn't even begin to think simple words as the feeling of pain completely took over his whole mind and soul. Finally after several seconds, he took in a shallow breath as he moved his eyes to see the helicopter flying off into the distance towards the safety of the remainder of the city. The sun began to disappear over the mountains as the light of the day went with it, leaving him in increasing darkness. He coughed as he tried to move his arm, not even budging it as he felt the nerves in his hand begin to go numb. He began to sob as he watched the city he had called home light up from afar, the helicopter a mere dot in the distance now. He stifled his cries as he suddenly heard something scream out a loud and guttural sound in the not so far off distance. He could hear the soft groans and shuffling of things in the alleyway next to the apartment, fear beginning to grip his body as he stayed absolutely still. Something suddenly landed on the ground not far off from him, a large black shadow standing there as he listened to the low and intermittent snarls of whatever it was. His eyes went wide as the thing roared, beginning to run forward before a flare descended down upon the concrete next to him. He couldn't begin to understand the fear he felt as he looked up at the creature, a body of a human but with it's ribs cracked out and jutting out from it's body. It's mouth dripped with blood as the cheeks peeled away, it's mouth extending outward as it's teeth bared for another roar. Suddenly he heard a loud hissing sound, a blue flare landing on the ground a few feet from his face as he stare in awe at it. He watched as the creature shielded it's body from the glow of the blue flare, it's body beginning to glow from within as orange veins could be seen pulsating from inside the thing as it's skin began to sizzle and smoke. Ethan felt his eyes haze over from faint as a man and woman ran in front of him, holding a flashlight out at the creature before it turned and jumped off the building, running off into the night with a enormous roar.

"I told you that wasn't a regular air drop. Get Sick Bay on the radio now, we've got to get this kid to the Tower immediately!" came the woman's voice as Ethan felt himself begin to pass out from pain, confusion, and fear before his whole world went black.

**Talk about jumping right into the action, review!**


	3. A Foggy Realm

**Updating this! Please review, also, go check out The Gays of Our Lives, would really love some reviews! They make my day!**

Ethan's eyes opened slowly, the foggy remnants of his mind collecting themselves as he tried to move. Feeling a sense of discomfort in his side, he whimpered out from the pain before feeling a hand press against his chest.

"Don't move too much, your still recovering." came a gentle voice, Ethan's vision still hazy as he laid his back. His mind reeled from the sudden pain that shot across and around his body, his head pounding with every shot of hot pain.

"It. . .hurts. I hurt. . .why?" Ethan managed, his voice raspy and choked with pain as he tried to refocus his eyes on the figure kneeling beside his bed.

"You've been badly injured, just relax and the pain won't last much longer." the voice called out, Ethan's vision still not focusing right as he felt a fear rise from deep within him.

"Who. . .are you?" he asked, grasping at the sheets with his fingers before balling them up into a fist.

"That's not important right now, just relax please or you'll continue to hurt." the voice called back once more, Ethan's eyes finally focusing before he turned his head to see a male kneeling beside him, his face covered by a bandana as he stared down at him. His eyes two brown orbs, filled with slight concern and fear combined as they stared down at him.

"Where am I?" Ethan asked, his eyes never leaving that of the man that kneeled beside him.

"Your in the Tower. . .inside the Harran Quarantine Zone. Now for the third time, relax and don't speak." the man said again, Ethan finally closing his lips as he watched large specks of dust move through the ray of sunlight coming from the window. He could hear movement coming from outside the door to the room, sounds of kids playing and people talking. The door opened, revealing a tall and slender woman with her black hair done up in a ponytail of sorts. She sauntered over to the bedside, kneeling down beside the man as she shared a look with him.

"I see our patient is finally waking up, only took a week." the woman said, her voice laced with sarcasm as she looked towards Ethan with a sudden serious expression.

"I've. . .been out for a week? I. . .can't remember anything." Ethan said, his mind fractured as he tried to collect any memory he could from the foggy realm. He closed his eyes, echoes of voices moving through the fog as he tried to remember anything else but without success.

"That doesn't surprise me, with the beating you took I'm surprised you even woke up. Now tell me, do you remember anything at all about the events surrounding this city?" the woman asked, her gaze hardening as Ethan opened his eyes back up and looked her way before shaking his head.

"Okay then, I'll give you the short and sweet version. Your in Harran, a city quarantined due to a deadly infectious virus. The city has been quarantined for months now, and it appears we have no hope for rescue being that communications have been cut to the outside world. You on the other hand were dropped off within the quarantine zone, for now I can't say why though. You must've really pissed someone off, because being trapped in here is a fate worse than death." the woman said, Ethan's eyes going wide as he tried to digest all the new information. He could feel his head beginning to hurt as a few beads of sweat rolled down his forehead.

"Get him some ice, water, something to cool his fever off. I'll be back shortly after talking with Brecken." the woman said, placing her hand onto the man's shoulder before he nodded his head. Ethan watched as she got up and left the room, closing the door behind her. It was at this time that Ethan noticed the man had a pistol equipped to his side, ready to be used at a moments notice.

"I. . .don't feel good. God, what's wrong with me?" Ethan muttered, his vision suddenly going as he screamed out in pain and felt his body wrack with jolts.

"You need your Antizin, without it you will succumb to the virus." the man said, his hand reaching for the hilt of his gun as Ethan finally opened his eyes with labored breathing.

"I'm. . .infected?"

**Review!**


End file.
